Lilo's Solo Adventures: A Broken Up Family
by Joshua-Sinclair
Summary: Experiment 626, aka Stitch, never crashed on Earth. As a result Lilo never meets Stitch. When Lilo and Nani's home is mysteriously destroyed by forces which seek to totally destroy the Pelekai family, CIA Agent Cobra Bubbles is forced to take the two sisters into safety.


I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the plotline.

Background: When Experiment 626 escaped from Captain Gantu's prison transport using a UGF police cruiser (the red one!) he stole, he was narrowly able to avoid a direct hit to the engine. As a result, the cruiser didn't malfunction so 626 was able to make a stable jump. As a result Experiment 626 didn't come anywhere near Earth. Events from the film in Hawaii took place exactly the same way until just after nightfall due to a lack of a falling "star". Three days had gone by with little incident...

**Chapter One: Broken Up Family**

Kauai, Hawaii

It was a beautiful day in the Hawaiian Islands. The sky had very little cloud cover at the moment and the sounds of birds cheeping could be heard in the background. Lilo Pelekai, a young Hawaiian native girl wearing a red muumuu with white floral design, had just completed her hula lessons today. She walked outside and sat on the porch. Four additional girls close to Lilo's age ran out the door past her. The hula instructor stepped outside and knelt down next to her.

"You did much better today, Lilo."

"Thanks Moses." Lilo looked toward the ground as she added, "I'm sorry for coming in all wet on Thursday and starting a fight with Mertle Edmonds."

The instructor smiled as he said, "It's alright Lilo. I understand this is a very rough time for you. Just give it time."

Lilo sighed as she replied, "Not sure time can help this time."

Moses thought for a moment, then said, "Your sister wants you to remain here on the porch until she comes to get you. Keep up the good work."

With that, the instructor got up and left. Once the instructor was out of sight, the four girls approached Lilo where she sat. The ring leader of the group was Mertle Edmonds, a very snobby girl with red hair and glasses.

"Hey Wierdlo," said Mertle in a very disrespectful tone.

Lilo looked up at Mertle as she said, "I am sorry I punched you and bit your wrist."

"Apology not accepted!" replied Mertle as she stood right over her.

"Ye-aah!" chorused the other girls who were now standing around Lilo.

Mertle crossed her arms as she said, "You really think you're better then us don't you?" Without waiting for a reply, Mertle snatched Lilo's homemade doll Scrump.

"Hey give that back!" exclaimed Lilo as she jumped up and tried to grab the doll back. However Teresa and Elena held Lilo back while Mertle pulled the doll from her reach.

Mertle laughed as she asked, "You really want this back don't you?"

Lilo tried to get at Mertle only for the snobby red head to back away even further. Lilo tried again; this time she tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. All four girls laughed at Lilo and pointed at her mockingly.

Mertle just shook her head as she looked at the doll in disgust. "You're right. Only people with weirdness would want such a hideous doll."

With that, Mertle tore Scrump's head off. Lilo screamed and tried to lunge herself at Mertle only for Teresa to shove the young Hawaiian girl back into the puddle. Mertle chuckled evilly as she threw the doll into the mud next to Lilo.

"Do us a favor Wierdlo. Don't come to class Tuesday or else I will be sending your doll through my garbage disposal."

"Ye-aah!" chorused Yuki, Teresa, and Elena as they and Mertle left Lilo in the mud puddle.

Lilo stood up and wiped as much of the mud off her muumuu as she could. She then picked up both pieces of her doll and hugged them as she walked down the hill path in the direction of home.

...

Thirty minutes later, Lilo had arrived just outside her home. She sighed sadly as she looked at the rundown house. The young girl recalled a dream she had just last night. In this dream, the house not only looked better, it also had a number of additional features; the most notable change was Lilo's bedroom being a rooftop dome. But the house was not the most interesting part of her dream. The most interesting was a blue-furred dog-like alien creature with four arms. She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about this creature.

Lilo was brought out of her thoughts when the house suddenly exploded, throwing her back several feet. Fortunately she was far enough away not to suffer any life threatening injuries. She sat up where she had fallen, looked back toward the house, and gasped at what she saw.

...

Meanwhile, Lilo's sister Nani arrived outside the hula class.

"Lilo!" called Nani as she ran up to the door and looked through the window. "Lilo?"

There was no reply, the inside of the school was dark, and her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh not again!" exclaimed Nani as she took off running down the path and onto the road.

She just shook her head as several thoughts went through her head. _'She must really want to be taken away. Just wait til I get home Lilo! You made me promise only to yell at you on special holidays such as Tuesdays and bank holidays...well the banks happen to be closed on Sunday!'_ The Hawaiian woman darted across several streets without looking, narrowly avoiding being hit by a truck.

"Hey watch it lady!" exclaimed the driver as he honked his horn.

"Hey back off buster!" exclaimed Nani as she turned briefly toward the driver and threw her arms in the air.

Nani then resumed her sprint toward home. She hadn't gone five feet from the intersection when she heard sirens. She stopped and turned in time to see a Fire Humvee speeding right here with lights blaring.

Nani just shook her head as she muttered, "Please don't turn left..." The Humvee did just that before Nani could finish her sentence. "No!" exclaimed Nani as she ran as fast she could.

After running for what seemed to Nani like forever, she finally arrived home and gasped at what she saw. The house was in flames and it appeared a large portion had already caved in. Nearby the firefighters were attempting to put out the blaze.

"Lilo!" exclaimed Nani as she ran toward the burning house.

Before she could get closed enough, two fire fighters grabbed Nani by either arm to restrain her from going any further.

"Let go of me!" screamed Nani as she tried to break loose so she could get into the house but was unable to do so.

"You can't go in there! It's dangerous!" replied one of the fire fighters.

Nani looked over at the fire fighter with a panicked expression as she said, "You don't understand! My sister..."

The fire fighter smiled slightly as he said, "She's fine. She wasn't in..."

The fire fighter didn't need to finish his explanation for Nani already saw her sister at a safe distance from the house with another fire fighter. The Hawaiian woman immediately ran over toward her sister.

Lilo!" exclaimed Nani with a relieved look on her face.

Nani was only a few feet away from Lilo when suddenly a tall figure wearing a dark suit stepped in the way. She glanced up and gasped as she immediately recognized who it was. It was Cobra Bubbles, the specially classified social worker who had been assigned to the Pelekai residence.

The tall built African American just shook his head and removed his dark shades as he said, "I am very disappointed in you, Nani."

Nani shook her head as she said, "Please...please don't do this."

Cobra turned, picked up Lilo, and carried her to his rental car as he replied, "You know I have no choice."

"You take her away, she won't have anything. She needs me!"

Once Cobra placed Lilo in his car and closed the door, he swung around with a furious look on his face as he pointed toward the burning house.

"Is THIS what she needs!? It seems to be that you need her a lot more then she needs you!" shouted Cobra at the top of his lungs.

Nani just lowered her head in sadness. Shaking his head, Cobra glanced back to see if Lilo was still in the car which she was. Lilo too was very sad. Cobra closed his eyes briefly with a sad look on his face as well before turning back to the older sister.

Nani looked at her home as she asked, "How did this happen?"

Cobra just glared at Nani as he replied in a somewhat calmer tone of voice. "I warned you what might happen if you kept leaving the stove on while you were out."

Nani just shook her head frantically as she said, "But that's not possible! I checked the stove twice before leaving this morning. I swear it was turned off!"

Cobra crossed his armed as he said, "I know how hard you were trying Nani. Unfortunately despite your intentions, you have proven time and again you are not fit for parenting. And because of this incident with your house, I am afraid there will be further consequences for you."

Cobra glanced over Nani's shoulder and nodded. Officer Kaihiko walked up to Nani and held her hands behind her back as he slapped on the handcuffs. Nani just looked at Cobra with a horrified expression on her face as Officer Kaihiko placed her in the back of his car. Both Officer Kaihiko's police cruiser and Cobra's rental car departed from the scene.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**


End file.
